


Run For Your Life

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Doctor Who AU, M/M, Trust me - it'll be fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is a Time Lord, Carlos is his Companion, and there is running to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was simply a request for Time Lord!Cecil and Companion!Carlos, and this was the result.

"So… you’re an alien," Carlos said hesitantly. He was standing in his sister’s backyard with a man who’d appeared out of nowhere, dragged Carlos into the middle of a save-the-world mission, and then asked him to run away with him.

"I am," the other man answered, like the whole thing was normal. Well, maybe it was for him, Carlos didn’t know.

"And your name is  _Cecil_?”

"Yes, it is," replied Cecil. "I picked it up in 19th century England and I rather liked it. I’m kind of surprised that that’s what you’re stuck on."

Carlos shrugged. “There were blue people running around Magdalena’s school today. With four arms. Somehow time and space doesn’t seem like that much of a stretch.”

"Well, you’re taking this better than  _Steve_ did,” Cecil said, chuckling.

—

"Cecil!"

"Yes?"

"Glowing cloud raining dead animals  _bad!_ ”

"Ah, yes. Possibly."

"Probably. We really ought to get running, Cecil."

"Your hair looks really awesome in this light."

“ _Cecil!”_

"Carlos!"

Carlos rolled his eyes, grabbed Cecil by the hand, and  _ran like all hell_ _._

_—_

_“_ Am I going to die?” Carlos mumbled.

"No, no, you’re not," replied Cecil quietly. "I got you a trophy for sticking with me for a year. You can’t give up on me  _now_.”

"I am, then," said Carlos. "You don’t have to lie."

Cecil hugged Carlos closer. “I’m not lying. You’re not going to die.” He took a shaky breath. “You- you can’t.”

Carlos smiled. “I love you, too, Cec.”

"Don’t - don’t  _say_  that,” muttered Cecil. “Don’t. You wouldn’t do that if you didn’t think you were going to die, and you’re not going to die.”

—

(For the record, because we know you’re wondering, he didn’t. As far as we know, he’s still out there chasing Cecil down and keeping him in line.)


End file.
